In the modern society, with the development of communication technology, means of communication, such as mobile phone, becomes more and more popular and induces non-negligible influence in studying, working and living life of people. However, the popularity of mobile phones is also utilized by some lawbreakers to obtain interests.
An existing situation is that the lawbreakers make malicious calls using automatic equipment or manually, and terminate the call when receiving the ring message from the phone number that being attacked in the communication system, harassing the number being attacked or tricking a call-back from this number to obtain fee by cheating. Such kind malicious harassing call is an annoyance to mobile phone users.
Therefore, an urgent technical problem needs to be solved by the person skilled in the art to propose a processing mechanism for a calling request message of a mobile terminal, so that the mobile phone users can avoid unnecessary financial loss from being harassed by those malicious harassing calls.